


Getting Lucky

by clouder (selfinduced)



Series: Getting Lucky Drabble Verse [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn battle prompt: F302</p><p>"I'm not gay" he says.</p><p>Sheppard shrugs, "Neither am I" and blows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lucky

"I'm not gay" he says.

Sheppard shrugs, "Neither am I" and blows him.

They never talk about it again.

They never talk much at all, really.

It’s weird because Cam would think that they have a lot in common, a lot they could talk about. Both on the job and off it. And there’s no reason for any tension between them, it’s not like they’re in any sort of competition with each other, really.

But two days later, when they’re taking the F-302 on a trip to one of the moons to better test drive some of the systems changes based on the puddlejumpers, it happens again.

Only this time, Cam thinks it might be his own fault. Or—idea. Whatever. The thing is, he’s sucking on the side of Sheppard’s neck, and jerking him off while hanging over the back of his seat and it’s. Well, it just doesn’t make sense.

They don’t talk about this one again either.

And by the fifth time or so it happens (is about to happen), Cam finds himself leaning down at Sheppard in the pilots seat of the puddlejumper, about to kiss him on the mouth, and not really fazed by the idea.

Until of course, a loud voice barges in with “Oh, Colonel, you have to—” chokes, “Ohmygod” and quickly disappears back out the open hatch. Shit.

Cam opens his mouth to apologize (and possibly flee), but Sheppard squints at him in a meaningful way (he doesn’t really get what the hell it means, but he shuts up) and they go back to the not-gay sex. Without the kissing. Except Cam kind of wants the kissing by now, and maybe even some talking, about, well, pretty much anything, and God, he’s a total girl.

He knows it and he can live with it. It’s okay.

Hell, after the insane crush on Amy Vandenburg in high school (that never really went away), this is a piece of cake.

A piece of really good, hot, cake, (that doesn't even make sense) with ridiculous hair that had to be defying the regs somehow, even if Mitchell couldn’t figure it out. A tart, maybe. Are tarts even in the cake family?

Fuck.

He gives it about ten days, while they’re stuck on this godforsaken planet in an unknown corner in the middle of an alien galaxy with nothing to do but sleep, smoke, or masturbate—and Cam doesn’t smoke—and nowhere to go but run into each other.

It all comes to a head when he visits Sheppard in his quarters before their sleep cycle, and collapses on top of him when they’re done with the continued really hot, definitely against-the-regs not-gay sex, and his mouth is tucked into the crook of Sheppard’s shoulder and jaw and Cam’s lips are pursing against the stubble in a kiss before he even realizes what he’s doing and Sheppard turns his face and Houston, we have mouth-to-mouth contact.

It almost makes him hard again, that first time, because Holy Mary Mother of God, Sheppard can kiss, and the way he does, you wouldn’t know that they’d just sucked each other off two steps from oblivion because it’s like he can go again, right fucking now.

He might have been wrong with the whole Amy Vandenburg comparison. Cam’s always had a habit of biting off more than he chew. He tries to have faith though. He’s always made it through before.

Maybe he’ll get lucky.


End file.
